This invention relates to a writing instrument with an ink quantity or level detecting function.
Since the ink quantity or level in an ink tube in a writing instrument used in an automatic drawing machine, various automatic recording meters, or the like cannot be visually observed when the ink tube is formed of opaque synthetic resin, metal or the like, such a conventional writing instrument has a difficulty that lack of ink might occur in the course of writing in the various automatic drawing machines or the like.